1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display module and a display system that maximize visual and spatial utilization using a transparent display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices that provide information to humans have been very rapidly developed from an early cathode ray tube (CRT) type monochrome display device, which has a large volume, to a recent thin film type large-area full color display device.
Also, the display devices have been rapidly developed from a device that displays only a simple message and image to a more sophisticated device that displays beauty.
The display devices have a clearly visible form. When the display devices are installed in houses or public places, therefore, the display devices occupy large spaces with the result that spatial utilization is low. Also, the display devices may function as visual obstacles with the result that an aesthetically pleasing space is not provided and use of the display devices is limited.